L’heure d’étudier !
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: OneShot Une chaude journée d'été, le trio et Ginny décident de se baigner dans le lac. Ginny doit retourner au château, Harry l'accompagne, laissant Hermione et Ron seuls. Serontils enfin capable de régler leurs différents ou découvrirontils qu'ils sont b


Une petite histoire toute mimi entre Ron & Hermione pour faire patienter les lecteurs de "Un amour ne finit jamais". Le dernier chapitre arrivera soit ce week-end ou alors au plus tard la semaine prochaine.

Résumé : Une chaude journée d'été, le trio et Ginny décident de se baigner dans le lac. Ginny doit retourner au château, Harry l'accompagne, laissant Hermione et Ron seuls. Seront-ils enfin capable de régler leurs différents ou découvriront-ils qu'ils sont bien plus que des amis ?

* * *

La douce brise rafraîchissait la peau maintenant bronzée d'Hermione alors qu'elle marchait vers le lac avec Ginny. C'est ce qu'elles avaient fait toute la semaine, se baigner dans le lac, s'étendre sur l'herbe, bronzer. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione a obtenu un tel bronzage – bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore aussi bronzée que Ginny.

C'était presque la fin de l'année. Par presque, cela signifiait 4 semaines et demi – alors les examens n'étaient plus très loin. Hermione avait ses ASPICs l'année prochaine, elle pouvait cependant se détendre, mais Ginny passerait bientôt ses BUSEs, alors elles avaient pris des livres avec elles, pour qu'Hermione puisse interroger Ginny.

« Enfin ! J'y vais la première, d'accord ? » dit Ginny avec excitation, alors qu'elle enlevait son top rouge et son short en jean, révélant un mini bikini noir. Elle courut vers le lac et plongea dans l'eau sans plus de cérémonie, éclaboussant Hermione par la même occasion.

Hermione sauta en arrière en poussa un petit cri perçant puis se sécha avec sa serviette. Ginny refit surface, sa tête rousse dans l'eau bleue fraîche. Elle sourit à Hermione.

« Allez, Herms, ne soit pas si poule mouillée ! » dit-elle. Hermione lui sourit, avec reproches. Elle regarda autour d'elle nerveusement avant d'enlever son T-shirt rose et son jeans. Elle aussi, portait un bikini, mais pas aussi minuscule que celui de Ginny. Il lui couvrait plus la poitrine et les cuisses, et était bleu. Hermione l'avait emprunté à Ginny ; tout ce qu'elle possédait était des maillots de bain une pièce. Selon Ginny, les bikinis étaient plus efficaces 'quand on voulait bronzer'.

Hermione tira sur son bas de maillot de bain, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle à nouveau. Il était affreusement court – et elle sentait qu'il pouvait glisser à n'importe quelle minute. Elle avança lentement dans l'eau fraîche pendant que Ginny nageait gracieusement autour d'elle, comme une sirène.

« Hermione, allez ! » dit Ginny, en refaisant surface pour voir qu'Hermione n'était entrée dans l'eau que jusqu'aux genoux. Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

« Je prends mon temps, d'accord ? »

Ginny marmonna quelque chose et plongea sous l'eau une fois encore. Elle nagea au fond et ouvrit les yeux. Les jambes d'Hermione étaient visibles. Ginny rie en émettant plusieurs bulles alors qu'elle s'approchait...

Hermione hurla alors qu'elle tombait dans l'eau, faisant un énorme plouf. Elle réapparue rapidement, cherchant la raison de sa chute autour d'elle. Ginny émergeant bientôt de l'eau, riait en voyant la tête d'Hermione.

« Ginny ! Ce n'était pas sympa ! Je... »

« Non, mais c'était très drôle ! »

Hermione se retourna, et trouva Ron appuyé contre un arbre, effondré de rire, Harry se tenait derrière lui, riant autant que le rouquin. Le visage d'Hermione prit rapidement une couleur rouge brique alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans l'eau, couvrant sa poitrine autant qu'elle le pouvait.

_Oh non, aidez moi, il ne s'est rien passé... Ron n'a pas seulement vu que je suis tombée et me regarde stupidement... et s'il a vu mon bas de maillot de bain ? Oh non…_

« Hey frère adoré » appela Ginny, « et Harry » ajouta-t-elle, « Pourquoi vous ne nous rejoignez pas ? »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant avant de défaire les lacets de leurs chaussures. Hermione essaya de ne pas haleter lorsque Ron retira sa chemise. Tous ces entraînements de Quidditch avaient du bon. Ron regarda autour de lui et vit son regard posé sur lui. Hermione détourna rapidement ses yeux, rougissant furieusement.

« Allez Harry ! » dit Ginny en riant, puis l'éclaboussa. Il rie lui aussi et plongea à côté d'elle, enfonçant sa tête sous l'eau. Ron plongea lui aussi et bientôt ils étaient tous en train de s'éclabousser ; même Hermione se joignit à eux.

« Attrapes moi si tu peux ! »

« Allez Ginny, c'était pitoyable ! »

« Ron ! Tu m'as mit de l'eau dans mon _nez_ ! »

« Attention Hermione, la calamar géant est derrière toi ! »

Hermione hurla lorsqu'elle l'entendit et se retourna pour voir Harry, qui lui éclaboussa le visage. Ron et Ginny se trouvaient à côtés d'eux en train de rire alors qu'Hermione les éclaboussaient tous copieusement, déterminée à se venger.

Après plus de dix minutes de barbotage, les filles se fatiguèrent, elles allèrent donc s'allonger sur leurs serviettes, et bronzer. Ginny défit les fils de son haut de maillot de baon et les attacha dans son dos. Hermione la regarda d'un air choqué lorsque Ginny lui conseilla de faire de même.

« Je ne le ferais certainement pas ! » dit Hermione en baillant. « On verrait – et bien – tout ! »

Ginny sourit. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai » dit-elle, « et en plus, tu ne voudrais pas avoir une marque sur ton bronzage. »

Hermione s'allongea, serrant fermement les fils de son maillot de bain autour de son cou. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione mit une paire de lunette pour protéger ses yeux du soleil. Durant dix bonnes minutes, elles restèrent allongées là, se retournant occasionnellement pour que le soleil puisse atteindre leurs dos. Harry et Ron s'ennuyaient à ne faire que nager et hurlèrent vivement aux filles d'arrêter d'être aussi 'paresseuse'.

« Paresseuse ? » hurla Ginny d'indignation, lançant sa serviette de bain. « Nous ne sommes pas paresseuse, nous bronzons. »

Ron sourit. « Ouais » dit-il. « Vous êtes toute noire maintenant – ton nez commence à peler, Hermione. »

Hermione toucha son nez anxieusement. La peau s'enlevait. Elle remit son T-shirt et aplliqua plus de lotion sur son visage. Elle prit un livre et le lança sur Ginny. Ginny laissa echapper un 'oof'.

« Ok, c'est l'heure d'étudier ! » dit Hermione gaiement, ouvrant un livre de métamorphose. « Allez Gin, allez ! »

Les trois autres gémirent simultanément. Hermione ouvrit le livre en les ignorant.

« Hermione, nous avons étudié pendant des_ heures_ hier, on peut pas faire une pause maintenant ? » se plaignit Ginny. Hermione la regarda choquée.

« Ginny, tu dois étudier comme ça tous les jours, ou bien tu échoueras à tes BUSEs ! » lui dit Hermione. « McGonagall n'avait pas tord quand elle disait que cette année serait la plus dure ! Maintenant, la métamorphose est une matière difficile, alors si tu veux la réussir tu dois réviser les bases tous les jours… »

« Hermione, sérieusement, calmes-toi » lui conseilla Harry, en mangeant du gâteau qui se trouvait dans le panier que les elfes de maison leur avaient donné. « Et Ginny, tu n'échoueras pas à tes BUSEs, même Ron et moi avons réussi à obtenir le minimum. Même Fred et George… »

« D'accord, tu marques un point ! » grogna Hermione. Soudain, Ginny gémit. Tous trois se tournèrent vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai laissé mon livre de Sortilège dans la Salle Commune. » dit-elle alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac. « Mince ! »

« Je vais le chercher avec toi. » proposa Harry gentiment.

Ginny lui sourit. « Oh merci Harry, laisses moi juste prendre mes affaires... »

Elle remit son T-shirt et son short, et se remit sur ses pieds. Harry avait déjà remit ses vêtements et Hermione remarqua qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fixer Ginny, suivant le mouvement de ses cheveux qui se balançaient. Hermione capta son regard, et leva un sourcil suggestivement. Il rougit et détourna son regard.

« Prête ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça et ils se mirent en route vers le château. Hermione sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était seule avec Ron.

_Mes cheveux sont bien ? Est-ce que mon nez est bizarre ? Comment Ginny et Harry peuvent-ils oser nous laisser ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?_ pensa-t-elle désespérément.

« Je m'ennuis »

Hermione leva les yeux du livre qu'elle feuilletait. Ron était couché dans l'herbe, prenait des brins d'herbe et les mordillait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda-t-elle. Ron sourit.

« Hermione, poses ton livre » dit-il, « et fermes les yeux. »

Hermione était déconcertée. « Pourquoi ? »

Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit. « Fais-le juste. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

Hermione ferma les yeux. Ron prit sa main et la fit se relever. « Ok... ne les ouvre pas tant que je ne te l'ai pas dit, d'accord ? »

« D'accord »

Hermione se sentit emmené quelque part. Elle n'a pas ouvert ses yeux, mais elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient à côtés des arbres parce que le soleil n'était plus aussi brillant.

« Ron, qu'est-ce... »

« Ouvre les »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et ils s'élargirent lorsqu'elle vit les alentours. Ils étaient sur un petit chemin au bord du lac, oû ils s'étaient assis, et ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une clairière peuplée de saules. Les arbres se balançaient doucement sous la brise et les fleurs avaient poussées tout autour des troncs d'arbre, toutes de couleur pastel. Une balançoire était attachée à la branche d'un arbre et se balançait vers Hermione. Elle marcha vers elle lentement, puis s'y assit, balançant doucement ses pieds.

« Ron... comme as-tu trouvé ça ? » dit-elle alors qu'il s'appuyait contre l'arbre qui soutenait la balançoire. Il sourit.

« La chance » dit-il. Hermione sourit.

« C'est magnifique » soupira-t-elle, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus. Elle garda son regard rivé au sien alors qu'il avançait lentement vers elle… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle sur la balançoire. Hermione ne brisa pas le contact mais elle pouvait sentir ses mains tremblées sur ses genoux alors qu'il la regardait.

« Hermione qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? » murmura-t-il doucement, en se balançant avec ses pieds. Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

« Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » bégaya-t-elle, alors qu'elle savait déjà.

« Je veux dire, es-tu… veux-tu être ami avec moi ou… sommes nous plus ? »

Hermione sentit son coeur raté un battement_. Non ce n'était pas possible…_

« Ron » dit-elle, mettant doucement sa main sur son genou. « J'adore être ton amie – mais nous sommes plus que ça, pas vrai ? »

Les joues de Ron rosirent légèrement, mais il acquiesça. « Hermione, il y a autre chose – fermes tes yeux. »

Hermione obéit, ses mains tremblant de plus en plus. La prochaine chose qu'elle sentit fut les mains de Ron caressant ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement et déjà passionnément. Un feu d'artifice sembla explosa dans la tête d'Hermione malgré le paysage paisible. Elle avait l'impression de dévaler une colline à toute vitesse, ouvrant les bras… Ron se recula lentement et elle ouvrit ses yeux, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Je rêve de faire ça depuis si longtemps. » dit Ron. Hermione sourit et se pencha en avant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit si longtemps ? » dit-elle de manière câline. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et commença à l'embrasser passionnément et plus sauvagement qu'avant. Ron se détendit immédiatement et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire et recommença à l'embrasser, ses mains enfouies dans ses cheveux... ses magnifiques cheveux flamboyants…

Quand le baiser s'arrêta, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur les genoux de Ron. Elle sourit et rigola. Ron mit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et embrassa sa joue. Puis il embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Hermione enfouit une main dans ses cheveux, frissonant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-il, inquiet. Elle secoua la tête.

« Rien... » répondit-elle avec désinvolture. « C'est juste… Je me suis jouée cette scène tant de fois dans ma tête que j'ai dû mal à croire que c'est réel… Je ne veux pas me réveiller et découvrir que ce n'était qu'un rêve… »

Ron plaça doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Voilà quelque chose qui te prouvera que c'est réel » dit-il.

Alors, il l'embrassa à nouveau, affectueusement et déjà avec extase. Hermione sentit une flamme grandir en elle... embrasser Ron n'était pas du tout comme elle l'imaginait... c'était un million de fois mieux parce que c'était réel…

Quand ils se séparèrent, Ron plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Est-ce que c'était assez réel ? » murmura-t-il. Hermione rayonna.

« Oui » répondit-elle, elle était sur le point de l'embrasser lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre. Elle gémit.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ron – Harry et Ginny, ils doivent se demander oû nous sommes passés, cela fait presque vingt minutes ! » dit-elle à la hâte. Ron se leva de la balançoire et se mit devant elle. Il la salua et tendit sa main.

« Miss Granger, voudriez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à la Salle Commune ? » dit-il d'un ton pompeux. Hermione rit et prit sa main.

« Avec plaisir » dit-elle, battant des paupières.

Le couple retourna au bord du lac et ils ramassèrent leurs affaires. Ils retournèrent au château, se tenant par la main et se jetant des petits regards de temps en temps.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement la Salle Comune, la Grosse Dame les regarda.

« Mot de passe ? » demanda-t-elle, indifférente.

« Pansies » dit Hermione, et le Portrait s'ouvrit. Hermione entra la première, suivie de Ron.

« Harry – Ginny, nous sommes rentrés… » commença-t-elle à dire mais s'arrêta, ahurie par se qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Harry et Ginny étaient enlacés dans un fauteuil, s'embrassant passionnément. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement, les regardèrent d'un air embarrassé. Ron ne dit pas un mot, les regardant simplement bouche bée. Hermione, cependant, rayonnait.

« Bien, je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive tôt ou tard » dit-elle. « et le plus tôt est meilleur. Ron ? »

Ron regardait Ginny comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Finalement il réussit à dire faiblement :

« Allez de l'avant »

Il sourit à Harry, qui lui sourit en retour, et embrassa Ginny brièvement à nouveau. Ron leur sourit.

« Mieux vaut Harry que Dean ou Michael » dit-il, « et de toute façon, Hermione et moi sommes fixés maintenant – en fait nous sommes... »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Hermione l'embrassait de nouveau, doucement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry et Ginny souriaient tous les deux.

« Il était temps ! » dirent-ils en choeur. Ils rirent tous les quatre et s'effondrèrent sur les sofas. Hermione prit son sac.

« Vous savez quelle heure il est, n'est pas ? » leur demanda-t-elle. Ils la regardèrent perplexe.

« L'heure d'étudier ! »

Tous les trois gémirent alors qu'Hermione rayonnait, et Ron lui lança un coussin. Hermione se vengea et c'est ainsi que commença une bataille de coussins. Tous les quatre riaient et hurlaient, des plumes volant partout. Des plumes se prirent dans les cheveux d'Hermione mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle était heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis très longtemps. Elle était avec Ron.


End file.
